


heed: those eyes can eat you

by darksideofthe_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, everyone is Very Into It, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideofthe_moon/pseuds/darksideofthe_moon
Summary: From across the room, Shisui smouldered. Quiet, intense. Itachi met his gaze, and felt himself catch light like kindling.Oh,yes.or: Dom Shisui takes on an apprentice. His submissive, and the apprentice, are delighted.





	heed: those eyes can eat you

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: I am, I promise, writing a proper ShiIta fic that features more (well, just slightly) than gratuitous smut, but the dynamics that are forming in that led to this, and as one can expect from filth, it will not leave me alone. So, first and foremost (and last and always): filthy, gratuitous smut.) 
> 
> I haven't written smut in a long, long time - so feedback would be appreciated if you think this is something I should do more of.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and even as his hand slowly pushed the door closed behind him, he stood rooted to the spot, ravenously taking in the scene that lay splayed out before him. Shisui, entirely, shamelessly nude, his body curled around Itachi like an avaricious serpent, sucking teasing bruises into the curve of a shoulder. Itachi - wearing only his sweats low on his hips, hands bound behind him and dark cloth over his eyes, lips red raw, bitten bloody by his own teeth. (And, if Sasuke knew anything about either of them, by Shisui too.) Sasuke let his throat work a moment, gathering himself. When Shisui had agreed to teach him, he hadn't - well, he'd _hoped_ \- but he hadn't expected _this._ With a pleased sound, Sasuke's Sharingan spun into life and coveted every exquisite detail of them both. 

This did not escape Shisui's attention. 

"Greedy boy." 

Sasuke's eyes shot up to meet Shisui's own lurid gaze, half-lidded with satisfaction and lazy pleasure. His smirk only grew wider at the soft sound that left the one bound between them, and he moved to tug at the other's earlobe, one hand at his throat to further encourage Itachi back, stretching and arching to reveal every lovely line of his trembling body to his brother before him. 

"For once, little bird, I was not talking to you. Oh, if you could see your precious little brother now"

Itachi's hips writhed in Shisui's grip, seeking relief. Sasuke could see the outline of him pressed against the training sweats that he always wore at home. Gods, how long had Shisui had Itachi waiting for him? Itachi's voice, when it came, was already husky, low and rich with depth and a delightful strain that Sasuke had only heard through walls before. Arousal answered immediately, heat curling up from the base of his spine like smoke.

"Tell me Shisui, please." 

"He's stood no more than three feet away from you, little bird, and he's looking at you." 

Shisui's hand began a tortuously slow descent to where Itachi wanted him, enjoying the jumping of his muscles in anticipation. 

"His Sharingan is active, and he's focused entirely on you. He can see everything. How hard you are already. How you _ache_ for him, how I've had to bind you and _how much you like it."_

Itachi's lip caught between his teeth as he swallowed a desperate sound, and threw his head back on Shisui's shoulder as the other man swung his legs over Itachi's, and with his feet on the inside of Itachi's knees, forced his legs apart. The fabric of his sweats tightened over his groin, and Itachi made a few faltering thrusts upward into the new pressure before settling again, pressing himself back against Shisui with a hiss as he forced himself back under control. Shisui, for his part, only grinned wolfishly into his skin and began a steady, deliberate grind into Itachi's arse. 

"He can see exactly how much you want this, and he's committing it all to memory so he can have it again later." 

Sasuke spoke up, gently, while a hand touched his brother's knee. Itachi had barely registered him moving closer, so distracted by the hand that was suddenly tracing lines up his cock. 

"Brother."

Itachi strained towards him, his mouth open in a plea, wet and wanting-

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke slid forward into the gap Shisui had made for him between Itachi's legs, and pressed Shisui's hand harder against him, making his brother groan helplessly. Over the blindfold that Shisui had wrapped around his brother's head, Sasuke kissed his eyes. The intimacy of the gesture made Itachi's nerves sing and his stomach twist in on itself. 

"Mmm, you're already so far gone."

It was only Shisui's grip that stopped Itachi nearly writhing clean out from between them as Sasuke's teeth found his neck and he dragged biting, bruising kisses across a shoulder, and down his brother's chest. The first touch of his brother's skin against his, and it was his searing mouth - Itachi's breath seized in his chest, even as Sasuke licked sweetly back up over the bruises, soft, gentle things that raised heat in his brother's face. 

He slid his hands into Itachi's waistband, and tugged. 

"May I? I want to see all of you." 

Shisui answered. 

"Go ahead, Sasuke. He is all yours-"

Shisui dragged a hand up to one of Sasuke's marks and pinched it, forcing Itachi's breath out through his teeth in a gasp. He freed up Itachi's legs and brought one of Sasuke's hands up to his brother's mouth, while beginning to ease his sweats down. 

"-for the taking."

Itachi made an affirmative noise, and sucked at Sasuke's fingers diligently, desperately, relishing the only point of contact he had through which he could show Sasuke how much he _wanted_ this, wanted them. Sasuke hummed in approval, and pushed his fingers further into Itachi's mouth - breathless, Itachi took it, leaning into the perfect pressure, and because he could, because he wanted what Sasuke might do with the information, swallowed around the fingers in his mouth. 

Sasuke, in turn, swallowed a helpless sound that welled up in his throat, and leaned down to kiss at the corners of Itachi's mouth while he continued stroking his brother's tongue with his fingers. Itachi leaned further in again, twisting himself so the rest of Sasuke's hand was on his skin, cradling his chin and - if he pushed and twisted just so - Sasuke's wrist pressed perfectly into his throat.

Sasuke dropped a hand to Itachi's cock, wet his hand with the precome already dripping there, and trailed his fingers tortuously gently over his brother's aroused skin. Were it not for Shisui's hands on his hips, Itachi thought he might crawl out of his very skin. The eldest laughed again, and took hold of Itachi's hair and used it to guide his head up and down Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke flushed, the implication not lost on him, and Itachi sucked still, muffled sounds spilling from somewhere in his throat. Sasuke could feel the vibrations of them on his skin, and it spurred Sasuke to press up, pinning Itachi hard between Shisui and himself. 

Shisui, ever patient with his protege, moved against them languidly, watching through half-lidded, challenging eyes. What would Sasuke dare, without direction, without input? Itachi, caught between his two most precious people, ground down and into their grips, trying to lower himself to frot against Sasuke's cock while they both found their own pleasure in him. Sasuke denied him, sharing a wicked look with Shisui - and Itachi, with a whine of dissatisfaction, did as Sasuke bade. Shisui pulled Itachi back off Sasuke's fingers by his hair, ran a grounding hand down his side to hold him where Sasuke was not, and kissed the nape of his neck in quiet praise. Itachi stilled and shuddered, while Sasuke thumbed at his panting lips. 

"Oh, I like this." 

Itachi wheezed a laugh, catching his breath 

"I've always known you liked manhandling me, Sasuke." 

Sasuke dropped his hand to Itachi's chin and took his brother's mouth with a smirk, biting at his lower lip and tugging at it. Itachi, neither expecting nor particularly desiring gentility from Sasuke at this moment, chased the kiss with a breathy sound of want. Sasuke pulled back. 

"Oh, brother. It's not that. It's that you let me. It's that you _like it."_

Sasuke did not hesitate in putting his hands upon his brother again, a bite to the chest - a leg flung over a shoulder (and oh, he'll bear his brother's hand print there for a week), a hand tugging on the length of his brother's hair, pulling him away from Shisui and to him, even has he pressed hard forward. Shisui leaned back on his elbows, and let him, watching intently. 

"I wonder, what else will you let me do?"

Itachi's breath hitched, desire churning molten hot low in his belly. 

"Gods, Sasuke, for you - anything, _anything."_

Shisui clicked his tongue behind Itachi's head and made a mock mournful sound. 

"So willing now, and to think what a _brat_ you can be for me." 

Sasuke, pressed as close as he was, could not have missed the jump of Itachi's cock at Shisui's words. (Ah, Shisui, what a gift you have given me.) Pressing a grin into his brother's hair, he moved to nip at Itachi's earlobe. 

"You like that, brother? You like it when he calls you a brat. Oh, but you're being so good for me now - don't worry." 

Sasuke bit Itachi's neck, just under his jaw, sharply and sucked a purpling bruise there. Itachi said nothing, but shuddered violently, caught between the instinct to flinch away, and his desperate desire for more, _more please Sasuke-_

"I know _just_ what to do with bratty boys like you." 

Itachi made a wrecked sound, and Shisui was suddenly at his back again, chuckling into his ear. 

"My, it seems our wild little thing might have deceived us a little about past experience."

Sasuke leaned up, smirking, to catch Shisui's mouth with his own, slick, all tongue and teeth, and the lascivious sound of their filthy kiss sent Itachi arching into Sasuke's hands again. 

"Slander, Shisui. I'm simply a fast learner." 

There was a soft huff of laughter from Itachi, and he moved the leg that had fallen from Sasuke's shoulder to waist, tugging Sasuke closer into the cradle of his hips. 

"If you'd care to learn _me_ a little faster, I would be very appreciative." 

Punctuating his point by arching ardently, he smirked into his brother's kiss and licked languorously into Sasuke's mouth. Freely moaning, he twisted sensuously beneath Sasuke, hard, hopeful and covetous of his beloved, beautiful brother. Sasuke tugged at Itachi's bottom lip as he drew away again, leaning back up to trail kisses along Shisui's throat. Itachi, taking a moment to collect his scattered thoughts, turned blindly to Sasuke's bare shoulder and mouthed at it with soft, reverent kisses that turned swiftly into lingering ones, wet and wanting. 

" _Sasuke._ I want to feel the weight of you on the inside of my thighs. I want you to press me down and hold me there, to take your pleasure in or on me, in any way you choose, Sasuke - I want-"

A growl, and there was a hand around Itachi's throat and he was keening, aching for it. Near to crawling out of his own skin with desire, Sasuke nearly made an extremely undignified sound of relief when he heard Shisui's quiet, commanding voice say what he'd been aching to hear. 

"Strip, pretty." 

Shisui squeezed around Itachi's throat, who made wild, aborted sounds of want, while Sasuke tore off what little clothes he wore in a frenzy. With his other hand, Shisui made a beckoning motion to the youngest. 

"Now come here. Your dear brother needs some _proper_ attention. You, Sasuke, are to get on your knees and get your mouth on him. You, little bird, are to watch him, and absolutely not to come." 

Sasuke made a desperate sound, ripped the blindfold off over Itachi's head and threw it aside. Instead of meeting his brother's dazed gaze, Sasuke met a biting, rough kiss from Shisui, who took a hand away from Itachi to push Sasuke's head down towards his brother's lap. 

Sasuke raised a hand to keep Shisui's in his hair when it began to retreat, and gave them both a heated look. 

"He can fuck my mouth, I can take it." 

Shisui gripped Sasuke's hair hard enough that his mouth dropped open of its own accord, and a pleased crooning sound lilted up from his throat. Shisui rutted up against Itachi's back, and guided Sasuke's head down. 

"Oh, don't fret, pretty. I'll make sure you do." 

Itachi was making hitched, high sounds before Sasuke even touched him, unable to look away now he'd been granted his sight. Sasuke leaned low, needing no encouragement from the hand in his hair, and looked up demurely, making sure to meet Itachi's eyes and keep them. Holding his gaze, Sasuke put a teasing taste of a kiss and the very base of his brother's cock, and wetly dragged his bottom lip all the way up as he raised his head, his gaze shifting to openly wanton and wicked. He paused.

"Oh, lovely boy."

Itachi sucked in a breath as though he'd been punched in the gut, and with eyes bright and triumphant, Sasuke caught the twitching tip between his lips and moaned, gliding wetly down each side as though it was the most decadent thing he'd ever tasted. Itachi shook, head falling back upon Shisui's shoulder before a pointed bite sent his gaze back to Sasuke. Crooning, and with more force, Sasuke applied his mouth again to Itachi's frenulum, suckling sweetly until Itachi gasped and pleaded and grew wet for him

"Sasuke, Sasuke _please-"_

"My instructions were to put my mouth on you. Am I not?" 

Shisui shook with laughter behind Itachi -

"Horrid beast."

And Sasuke smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Taking pity on his heaving brother, he tongued the opalescent fluid away from the tip. Sasuke wasted no time in gripping his brother's thighs to hold him down and chasing heated, slick kisses up and down Itachi's cock, and, when his brother found breath enough to keen, finding his sac and sucking slick kisses there too. 

"If you want _in_ my mouth, you'll have to ask me nicely." 

Itachi, breathless and full to the brim with love for his beautiful, wicked brother, only heaved a winded sigh and said

"Sasuke, I am going to _die_ for desire of you. _Brother_ , I beg you - take me into your mouth, please - I want you to take me apart-"

Sasuke did. 

With Shisui's hand and eyes on him, Sasuke leaned up and forward and took Itachi to the hilt. Itachi tried terribly hard not to buck, feeling blinded by the pleasure and the sight of Sasuke upon him so. He did not have time to catch his breath before Shisui's eyes caught Sasuke's, the hand tightened, Sasuke groaned, and Shisui began to move him. Neither held back - Sasuke, for his part, bewitched by the sight and smell and taste and weight of his brother in his mouth, making low sounds of rapture as Shisui pulled his hair and directed him in driving his brother to delirium. Delighted by them both, Shisui thrust against Itachi, forcing him deeper into Sasuke's mouth while pulling Sasuke to them - both made desperate sounds, and Shisui enjoyed controlling them both for a good while as Sasuke brought Itachi to ruin. 

"Darling, darling boy" - Shisui murmured, and both responded, Itachi moaning fitfully and Sasuke sucking harder, faster even than Shisui had taken him. Itachi stiffened, and suddenly tried to keep as still as possible, making an imploring sound 

"Ah, ah - _Shisui_ I can't - I can't-" 

Shisui pulled Sasuke off, who leaned heavily into his hand before planting his forehead on his brother's thigh and gratefully pulled great gasps of air into himself, watching with head tilted as Shisui petted his brother, murmuring and nuzzling, and Itachi, shuddering and melting in response. The hand in his own hair petted him approvingly, and he too made the breathy, happy sounds that were leaving his brother. 

Shisui's hands left them both, took a moment to untie Itachi, bring his hands round to the front on rub at the wrists until satisfied. Leaning close, Shisui took Itachi's face in both hands and murmured something that made him tremble and his eyes close, before kissing him heatedly, greedily taking all of the sweet sounds Itachi made in response. At its end, Itachi pulled up and away to settle further on the bed, taking with him - and oh, how Sasuke's stomach clenched when he saw it - the bottle of lube. Shisui squeezed Itachi's thigh, and while addressing him, turned his gaze again upon Sasuke, whose breath caught in his throat at the heat of it. 

"Open yourself up, little bird. I want our wild, pretty thing myself now." 

Sasuke did not see him move. 

(In retrospect, this really shouldn't have surprised him.)

Sasuke's cheek hit the mattress and he was looking into the wide eyes of his brother, and there were hands on him and they were - he was - _oh_

Shisui's hand held fast in his hair, the other pulling his hips up and into him. The eldest leaned over, pressing him down further still, and Sasuke, desperately aroused, mouthed something incomprehensible to his brother. Shisui hummed above him, and began to move. Sweet friction all but blinded Sasuke for a moment, and he was only aware he made a noise because of his brother's echoing gasp. Shisui let go of Sasuke's hair, scoring his nails down his back in five lines of glorious fire, thrusting with exquisite, _terrible_ slowness between his thighs - so Sasuke could feel the consuming pleasure of the slick slide of Shisui's cock against his own, over his perineum, teasing over his entrance, before Shisui thrust hard forwards between his legs again and Sasuke turned his face into the bedspread to stifle a shout.

Shisui's hand was back in his hair and yanked his head back up without remorse.

"Muffle yourself again and I will send you from this room with naught but your brother's come on your face for your trouble." 

Sasuke choked a shocked, humiliated sound of desire, and Shisui moved faster between his thighs, grin feral.

"I want every sound you make for me, pretty. Do not hold them back - or I'll have _him_ pay for it."

Both brothers made wretched, wanton sounds at that.


End file.
